


Hughes/Hawkeye Swap/Apprentice Hughes AU Outline

by Jeminy3



Series: AUs and Outlines [4]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, F/F, M/M, Role Reversal, Roleswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeminy3/pseuds/Jeminy3
Summary: A repost from my Tumblr/Google Docs to make my AU ideas easier to find and access. This is a general outline of ideas, forever WIP and not going to be a proper fic at any point. Feel free to take inspiration from it, and if you draw/write anything based on it, feel free to link back to this and show me what you made!This AU swaps Riza and Hughes' roles in the story. includes lesbian Riza and self-indulgent Roy/Hughes shipping, but you can imagine it's platonic if you want.Read the Google Doc here.Read on Tumblr here.Orignal Art Post here.





	Hughes/Hawkeye Swap/Apprentice Hughes AU Outline

Hughes/Hawkeye Swap AU

AU in which Hughes and Hawkeye switch roles. Hughes is Roy's First Lieutenant and bodyguard with the secrets of Flame Alchemy tattooed on his back, Riza is Roy's best friend and informant within Central's investigation team.

\- Berthold Hawkeye refuses to teach Riza Alchemy, being old-fashioned and wishing to protect his daughter from that lifestyle. Instead he opens up an apprenticeship to any teen boys willing to learn. He receives one in the form of a young Roy Mustang.

But things become complicated when a 2nd boy by the name of Maes Hughes also arrives to accept the apprenticeship. Neither him or Roy want to back down, so Berthold wearily agrees to teach them both on the condition that only one of them will receive advanced studies if they earn his trust and approval. Roy and Maes agree.

What follows is 2-3 years of Roy and Maes competing as rival apprentices as they live with the Hawkeyes in their estate, slowly growing from bitter rivals to close friends (with tenuous romantic/sexual feelings for each other later on).

Roy is petty and competitive, eager to prove himself against Maes as the better Alchemist and earn his Master's respect, hopefully enough to learn the secrets of his infamous Flame Alchemy research. Maes only wished to learn basic Alchemy at first, but he's driven to try harder as he butts heads with Roy, taking great pleasure in knocking the ambitious boy down a few pegs and seeing him frustrated.

Meanwhile, a young Riza watches them from afar, then eventually befriends the two, admitting from her observations of them that they actually seem to like each other's company. Roy and Maes vehemently disagree with this, too proud to admit otherwise.

This becomes obvious as the adolescents' sexuality comes into bloom (Roy and Riza being gay, and Maes being bisexual), with Riza being the first one who becomes comfortable in who she is and what she likes, and keeps trying to encourage the boys do the same. But their pride and stubbornness keeps getting in the way of admitting their attraction to each other.

\+ Eventually a harrowing event or two brings them closer, like the Academy OVA

Things change as Roy's ambition shifts, and he shows interest in joining the military and helping his country with its constant wars. Riza shares similar interests, but this draws Berthold's ire. He pushes them away in favor of Maes, who he deems his most trustworthy apprentice now.

Maes shares similar sentiments with his friends, but he's better about hiding them from his Master. After hearing about Berthold's Flame Alchemy from Roy and Riza, his inquisitive nature made him curious to learn the secrets, so he's been staying on Berthold's good side to earn his trust. He aims to share the secrets with his friends once he gets them.

Once Berthold makes it clear he favors Maes, Roy makes clear his desire to join the Academy and parts ways with his Master. He begrudgingly bids farewell to his friends before he leaves. (He's almost 18, several months older than Maes, and nearly 4 years older than Riza.)

Roy promises to see Riza on the battlefield and fight with her someday. His parting with Maes is more tense, as they've finally settled their differences and become friends, but still haven't resolved their deeper feelings for each other. Maes isn't clear on whether or not he will join Roy at the Academy, despite showing interest earlier. Instead, Roy hesitantly promises to see him again, and Maes promises likewise.

Roy spends several months adjusting to Academy life, then is surprised when the next batch of students has Maes among them. He joined after all, saying he stopped his studies with Master Hawkeye because he no longer wants to become an Alchemist, and has signed up as an average soldier, like Roy. He doesn't go into detail about his decision, but Roy assumes it's because Maes finally stood up for himself and what he really believes in, rebelling against Master Hawkeye.

No longer rivals, and being more mature, Roy and Maes revive their friendship and finally come to terms with their feelings for each other. Maes admits to grappling with heartbreak after Roy left, making him finally realize the true nature of his feelings. Roy admits to missing Maes in a similar way since coming here. Eventually, they confess their love for each other and become an item.

But Roy notices Maes having a strange paranoia over his body that wasn't there before, never undressing in front of anyone and being more private in his bathing rituals. Sleeping together is also off-limits. Roy wonders about this but respects Maes' preferences, trying to be a good boyfriend.

They survive the rest of their Academy training and graduate with flying colors, all the while enjoying an overall happy relationship together. Roy is a strong soldier and natural leader, and Hughes proves to be an accomplished marksman and sniper.

Roy and Maes return to the Hawkeye Estate to visit Riza, like they promised her. She's happy to see them, and even more happy that they finally hooked up. But things are tense under the surface, and Riza admits that her father is on his deathbed. Roy agrees to see him, but Maes suddenly becomes quiet and distant, and refuses to see him. Riza seems to understand, and takes him aside while Roy meets with Berthold.

The dying Berthold gives his parting words to Roy, admitting he would have favored Roy with his secrets had he not agreed to join the military, and it seems he made a mistake in trusting Maes after all, since he followed the same path. But what's done is done. Roy asks about happened to the secrets of his research. Berthold forces a chuckle, remarking that Roy should know about this already.

Roy asks what he means by this. Berthold admits that he gave the secrets to Maes not long before he left for the Academy. But apparently, Maes never told him this.

Regardless, Berthold makes Roy promise to watch over his daughter and keep Maes' secrets safe, only using Flame Alchemy for a good cause. Roy is confused, but agrees to this. He comforts Berthold as he takes his dying breaths.

Afterward, Roy finds Riza and Maes comforting each other in Riza's bedroom, and confronts them over what he's been told. He demands to know what Maes has been hiding from him, feeling hurt. Maes gets upset, and Riza calms them both, telling Roy that it isn't personal, it's been very hard for Maes and she only found out about it after he left for the Academy.

Roy wants to know what "it" is - so, Riza gently encourages Maes to take off his shirt. Hesitantly, with great pains, Maes does this - revealing a series of Alchemy tattoos covering most of his back, containing the secrets to Flame Alchemy.

\+ Alternative: Roy walks into the room just as Maes is showing his back to Riza, causing even more shock and confusion.

Roy is shocked and horrified. Maes forces a calm, nonchalant tone as he relays how he earned Berthold's trust, but only enough to earn his secrets in a way he could never actually use them. Instead he was coerced into being their keeper, sedated and operated on by a tattoo artist Berthold hired. The operation and grueling recovery was a terrible, violating experience, and has ruined Maes' passion for Alchemy entirely, to the point that he hates and avoids it now. As soon as he was able, he quietly slipped away from the Hawkeye Estate, returned home, then left to join Roy at the Academy to become a soldier. He finally breaks down as he apologizes profusely to Roy for never telling him about this, even when they became an item.

The two embrace, with Roy understanding of Maes now and saying he should apologize for getting mad and assuming the worst. He promises to be better to Maes, as long as he doesn't hide things from him anymore. He loves him, and if they're going to survive together, they need to be honest and trusting with each other. Maes tearfully agrees. Riza comforts them both.

Afterwards, Roy uses his soldier's pay to arrange a proper burial for Berthold, and the three mourn at his grave. Roy relays his dreams to help his country from the bottom up, even if he's just a disposable soldier. Maes agrees with him and promises to stay by his side, and offers to give Roy the secrets on his back so he can revive his dream of becoming a State Alchemist. Roy accepts this, especially coming from his boyfriend. Riza is warmed by all this, and promises to support them as well, once she's able to. Roy leaves a business card with her so she can look for him after she graduates from the Academy.

Roy and Maes return to Roy's new apartment in Central, moving in together and working to decode the tattoo. Once they do, Roy develops his method of Flame Alchemy, inventing the ignition gloves. He trains until he feels ready, then applies for his State License, impressing the Fuhrer and others with his flames. He earns the title of The Flame Alchemist. Maes supports him from the sidelines as best he can, still very nervous around Alchemy, especially this kind.

Then, Roy is deployed to Ishval, with Maes following soon afterward. They're separated for a time, but eventually meet again in a tearful reunion. Roy has become a murderer, and their idealistic dreams have shattered.

Eventually they also reunite with Riza, who has become an unofficial squad Captain. She's graduated early, showing a penchant for investigation, strategy, and knife-throwing. The three friends take comfort in each other in this terrible time.

On a good note, Riza reveals she has a girlfriend in Central named Gracia, and she plans to marry her once they go back home. Roy and Maes are happy for her - but also a bit sad, since their careers prevent them from doing the same due to fraternization laws.

Once it's over, Roy changes his dream to ascending the ranks and becoming the next Fuhrer, protecting everyone beneath him with his newfound leadership responsibilities. Maes and Riza pledge to support him to the bitter end.

Before going back home, Maes approaches Roy privately, and asks him to burn his tattoo. He feels equally responsible for the lives Roy's taken with his flames, and has decided the secrets need to be destroyed to prevent the possibility of another Flame Alchemist being created. He has discussed this with Riza beforehand, who agreed. Roy refuses to hurt Maes at first, but after some begging and arguing, he finally relents.

After Ishval, Roy is promoted to Lt. Colonel and transferred to East HQ under General Grumman, Riza's grandfather whom she pulls strings with. Maes is promoted to 2nd Lieutenant and assigned as Roy's personal aide and bodyguard, trusting no one else with the role. Maes will protect his back like Roy did for his, and put a bullet in it if he strays from his path toward Fuhrer. Riza is transferred to Central to join their investigations department, working on the inside to supply Roy with information.

Over the years, Riza marries Gracia, and Roy and Maes attend their wedding as her best men. Months later, a sperm donor is used to help Gracia become pregnant, and they welcome the arrival of their daughter, Elicia.

The rest is mostly the same as canon besides the reversed roles, and Roy and Maes have a somewhat-secret relationship that they struggle to keep balanced and healthy between their professional lives, power imbalances, and promises to each other.

\+ Possible: Riza's fast enough to narrowly avoid dying at the hands of Envy, but she does have to go into hiding and/or ends up in a coma. If comatose, she only revives after The Promised Day - the Nationwide Transmutation Circle takes her soul out of her body and Hohenheim's counter-circle returns it, causing a sort of hard-reset on her consciousness and returning her to the waking world. After recovering, she is happily reunited with her friends and family (but is probably worse for wear, due to the bullet wound and whatever resulting injuries or nerve damage it caused).


End file.
